Lovin' You
by Holly-Fan-1
Summary: Sequal to What Hurts The Most. Set 4 years after when the twins are 5. This is basically how Parker juggles Family life, college, and work. Now Complete.
1. Difficult Schedules

**Lovin' You**

**Summary: Sequal to What Hurts The Most. Set 4 years after when the twins are 5.**

Parker walked into the door of her apartment that she shares with her children Potter and Phoenix and her boyfriend Dillon is over so much he practically lives with them anyway. She sat her college books down on the counter and searched the room. The apartment wasn't large but it wasn't small either. There were 3 bedrooms and one and a half bathrooms, a pretty good size kitchen, and a spacious living room, and a balcony with a view of the Golden Gate Bridge. It was in a nice neighborhood and close to her mother's house and her school. The twins' kindergarten was just about 15 minutes away and her and Dillon worked in a restaurant down the street.

Parker also worked some nights in her moms club, P3. Dillon will watch the kids while she's at work and then he usually just spends the night after she gets home. Her and Dillon had been dating for about 3 years now give or take a month and they're relationship was pretty good. They had their occasional fights but what couple doesn't. Her parents for one actually. Ever since she was 17 her parents had reconciled their divorce and began dating each other again. It had taken Parker months to get used to the idea but now, she could see that they're actually really good together.

As they grew older, the twins started getting more and more different from each other. Potter had kind of shaggy blonde hair and bright blue eyes, they had changed from green to blue when they turned three. Phoenix had long wavy chocolate brown hair and big green/brown eyes. Potter loves having attention and Parker could already tell he'd be a gread public speaker. Phoenix hated having alot of attention unless it was given to her by her mommy or her gramma pipew, as she called them. Potter was a big daddy's boy. He and Dillon got along great and Dillon was like his favorite person.

When she turned 18 Parker and the twins had moved out of the manor and into an apartment closer to her school. Piper had almost cried a river (literally) the day they moved. She'd hugged each of them for at least ten minutes before Leo finally pried her off and they could leave. Piper keeps the twins while Parker's at school or work. Over the past couple of years, she'd actually started seeing Leo as a father. He'd orb in sometimes to check on everybody and Parker couldn't tell if he was just being nice or if he was being annoying.

_Seems like both to me_, she thought as she cleaned up some of Potter and Phoenix's toys off of the living room floor. She pushed a lock of long chocolate brown hair out of her face as she put the toys in the toybox. She then scanned the apartment with suspicious green eyes as she made sure it was nice and clean. Parker had enherited her mother's cleanliness and always made sure the apartment was clean before going and getting the twins from the manor.

She knew they'd be asleep by now. They always were when she had a late class. She always wanted to go to college but now that she was, she hated it because she never got to spend any real time with her kids. Parker sighed sitting down on the couch. She didn't know what was wrong, she had a great boyfriend, great kids, supportive family, she was passing all of her classes in college, she had jobs that paid good money, yet she felt something was missing. She sighed again, running a hand through her hair before orbing to her parents house.

She orbed into the manor to see Potter and Phoenix asleep in her mother's bed. She went downstairs and into the room she heard voices from. She walked into the kitchen to see her parents standing by the counter smiling annoyingly at each other and kissing every other word they said in the conversation they were having. She stood with a cocked eyebrow and an amused look on her face as Leo placed his hands on Piper's hips and kissed her more pationately. She didn't know why but breaking up their make-out sessions always was fun for her. She didn't know if it was how Piper would spin around and look at her blushing beet red or how Leo would cough nervously and try to think of some lame excuse or change the subject. She coughed as a signal that she was there and they pulled apart quickly, Piper spun to face her, smiling and blushing and then Leo couched nervously and said, "What are you doin' Park?"

Parker chuckled and walked further on into the kitchen, "Just came to get the twins."

"Their up in our room sleeping." Piper replied less embarassed.

"I know, I just thought I'd come tell you instead of just orbing off with them." Parker replied.

"Ahh, yes that's a good thought." Piper said smiling at her.

"Well, I guess I'll go get them and be going now." Parker replied kissing her mom on the cheek before orbing upstairs. Leo followed her orbing, knowing that she'd need help orbing the twins home and putting them in bed.

------------------------------

"Mommy." Phoenix cried shaking Parker lightly. Parker woke up at 2:30am to see Phoenix standing beside her bed tears running down her face, a teddy bear tucked under one arm, and wearing her pink bunny pajamas.

"What's the matter butterfly?" Parker asked using the nickname she had given her daughter when she was 3 and dressed up as a butterfly for Halloween.

"I had bad dweam." Phoenix replied sniffling.

Parker smiled and pulled the blanket back and helped Phoenix climb into the bed. She layed the little girl down and held her close. "It's ok sweetie, it was only a dream. Mommy's here now, go back to sleep. Your safe I promise." Parker reassured her knowing that the dream had to be about demons, nothing else usually made her cry.

-------------------------------

Parker woke up to see that she was alone in bed. She sat up startled and threw the blanket off, running into Phoenix's room and peeking in. Seeing it empty too, she moved on to Potter's room to find it empty as well. She was starting to completely panic when she walked down the hall and into the kitchen to see Dillon and the twins sitting at the table and eating breakfast. She sighed in releif and smiled at Dillon as she went over and kissed the twins on their cheeks and then kissed Dillon on the lips. She sat down next to him and began eating breakfast as well.

Today was a good day, Potter decided. It was Saturday, his mommy didn't have school or work and they didn't have school so they got to spend some time with her maybe. Don't get him wrong. He loved going over to gramma Piper's and gampa Leo's but he missed his mommy.

Phoenix refused to get her hopes up. Every other Saturday her mommy would work on homework instead of play with them so she just gave up. She loves her mommy, don't doubt that, but she just figured out when her mommy started late classes at school she stopped spending lots of time with them.

Dillon recognized Phoenix's face. It's the face she wears every Saturday. It's her face of disapointment, sadness, and anger. He talked to her about it last Saturday and found out the reason that she's feeling those things is because she knew her mommy didn't have time for them anymore and it broke his heart. It made him feel like a horrible father. Parker would make the time to go out on dates with him but couldn't make the time to spend with their children who need her the most. The problem is that most likely, this Saturday will be the same as every other Saturday. He'll go to work, The twins'll play, and Parker will either study or do homework. Then, around 7 or so, Dillon and Parker will drop the twins off at Parker's parents house and go out to dinner.

Parker saw Phoenix's face too. She knew what caused it. Even without asking. That's why today is a special day. _Homework can wait until Sunday._ Parker thought as she stood up and put her plate in the sink. She spun around to face them, leaning back against the counter. "You know, I was thinking. Maybe we could all go to the park today."

Potter's eyes lit up in excitement and he jumped out of his chair and hugged his mom's legs. Parker lifted him up and hugged him. _Yep, definately wait until Sunday._ She thought as she put him down and walked over to Phoenix's chair and bent down to her. "What'd you think?" she asked her.

"Your really gonna spend the day wif us?" Phoenix asked unsure.

Parker smiled and nodded. "All day."

A grin formed on Phoenix's face and she hugged Parker around the neck. Parker hugged her back rocking her side to side slightly.

"OK, you two. Go into your rooms and me and daddy will be in in a second to get you ready. K?" Parker announced. The twins nodded and ran into their bedrooms.

Parker smiled suspiciously at Dillon. He was sitting in his chair smiling knowingly at her. She walked over to him and sat down in his lap. "What are you smiling at?" Parker asked sort of seductively, leaning forward enough for Dillon to feel her hot breath on his lips.

Dillon licked his lips and his breath became a little heavy. "Nothing." he said raising his eyebrows at her slightly in the middle of the word. He then leaned forward and captured her lips, kissing her pationately. Soon, it turned into a full on make-out session which ended when they heard a very loud EW come from the doorway.

The broke apart and turned to see Phoenix standing there, her face scrunched up in discust. "What were doin'?"

"Nothing sweetie. Come on. Let's go get you dressed." Parker said picking up her daughter and carrying her into her bedroom.

Parker went over to Phoenix's closet and got out a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt that had a winged version of the Charmed Triquetra (A/N: its basically the triquetra that has angel wings.) airbrushed on the back of it that was different shades of blue and yellow and had the name 'Halliwell' written over it in green cursive letters and a blended background of different shades of blue and yellow and had 'Phoenix' over it in green cursive on the top right hand side. She then got her dressed and pulled her long brown hair up into a ponytail.

Dillon went into Potter's room and got him out a pair of cacki pants and a white t-shirt that had a winged version of the Charmed Triquetra airbrushed on the back of it that was different shades of red and had the name 'Halliwell' written over it in yellow cursive letters and a blended background of different shades of red and had 'Potter' over it in yellow cursive on the front top right hand side. He got him dressed and combed his shaggy blonde hair a little before picking him up and leaving the room.

Parker and Dillon met in the living room with the twins. They commonly put the twins in similar shirts when they take them to a public place like the park so they won't loose each other. They sat the twins down on the couch and Dillon got their jackets out of their rooms while Parker put their shoes on them.

Dillon came back and layed the jackets on the couch and the twins were playing in the floor with some toys.

"OK, I'm ready." Parker said a few minutes later coming out of her bedroom wearing a pair of hip hugging jeans and a white tank top. She was carrying her car keys, her drivers license, her jean jacket, and a pair of tennis shoes. After she put her shoes on she pulled her hair up into a loose pony tail pushing her bangs out of her eyes as she stood up to put her jacket on. She noticed that Dillon was stairing at her. "What?"

"Nothing. Your just beautiful." Dillon said looking at her with bright blue eyes making her melt. _That's where Potter learned it. _She thought with a evil smile.

"Oh am I?" Parker asked walking over to him and kicking his foot lightly. He smiled at her.

"Oh yes you are." He said standing up and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

Parker just raised her eyebrows at him breifly before smirking at him and turning to get out of his grip. Dillon's smirked back and gripped her closer and tighter before kissing her long and pationately. Parker's hands went up and one layed on his neck and the other was filing through his shaggy jet black hair. When they finally pulled away they were both out of breath. "I gotta go." Parker whispered knowing Dillon had to work.

Dillon nodded shortly kissing her again just as long and pationately as before. This time, when they broke apart he grabbed his jacket and put it on before helping Phoenix do the same. Parker helped Potter before standing back up, making sure her drivers license was in her pocket, and grabbed Potter's hand in one of hers and grabbed her car keys with the other. Dillon held Phoenix's hand and they all left the apartment.

**OK, that's this one. But, if you guys like it and I get lots of reviews I may turn this into a story. But only if I get lots of good REVIEWS.**

**Thanks,**

**-Katie:)**


	2. Gruesome Realities

**Chapter 2-Gruesome Reality.**

Parker sat in her last class of the day. It was almost 3 o' clock and she knew that her mother had just picked the twins up from kindergarten. She sighed and continued writing notes for the last 15 minutes of class before the bell rung and everybody got up to leave. She was the 5th or 6th person out the door and she headed straight to her car. She sat her books in the passenger seat and pushed a peice of hair out of her face after turning on the ignition.

As she pulled up and stopped at a red light about a block away from the manor, she glanced down for a second and noticed a note from Phoenix's kindergarten teacher. She knew it was for Phoenix because she had asked them to put the twins in seperate classes so that they could meet new friends. She picked up the colorful peice of paper and her eyes widened at what she read. She couldn't believe how she had forgot something so important to her daughter. She silently cursed herself and sat the peice of paper down on top of her school books and drove off to the manor after the light turned green.

She walked into the manor and heard them in the kitchen talking to her mother. She walked into the room and smiled at the twins as they looked to see who was coming in. Potter smiled back before taking another drink from his half filled glass of milk. Phoenix just kept her eyes on the kitchen counter after pushing the empty plate away that once held some of Piper's homemade cookies. Parker took a deep breath and Piper gave her a look that could kill.

"Guys, you stay here ok? I wanna talk to your mom for a second." Piper asked kissing Phoenix on the head as she walked past her.

Parker followed her mother out of the kitchen and into the sunroom and stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

Once alone, Piper exploded. "How could you be so stupid Parker? I mean I know your having a rough time with school and working and everything but missing Parents Day in Phoenix's class is just rediculous."

"I know but I had this big test this week and I just lost all train of thought and..."

Parker was cut off by Piper shaking her head and holding a hand up to her to silence her. "I don't care Parker. I don't want to hear any excuses about why you've neglected your daughter yet again. I'm sure she's getting sick of them too. But if you can't figure out how to balance out your priorities, your either gonna have to quit school or the twins are moving in here because I'm sick of this."

Parker looked at her mom horrified. "You can't do that. You can't take them away from me. And I can't quit school now, I only need one more year and I can graduate. I know I'm doing a horrible job at the mom thing right now but after I finish school everything will be totally different."

"You mean when you finish school next year?" Piper sighed as Parker's eyes filled with tears and her eyes fell to the floor. She stepped forward and put her hands on Parker's upper arms. "Sweetie, I love you, you know that. I'd never do anything to hurt you but I won't stand by and let my grandchildren suffer because your life is more important then theirs. When you moved out, I thought that you had matured enough to know that they should be your life, not just thrown in whenever you find it convenient."

"They are my life. The only reason I'm even going to college was because I want to get a good job and make a better life for my kids but for right now. You'll just have to bare with me, and so will they."

"If their so important to your life how come you'd rather take extra classes then spend time with them or go on a date with Dillon instead of stay home and give them a bath and put them to bed. You'd rather study on your weekends then play with them Parker. That's not right." Piper declared. Piper sighed when Parker didn't have a defense for her actions. "Sweetie, I don't want to take them away from you, honestly I don't but I will if things keep going the way their going."

Piper walked around Parker and into the kitchen with the twins. Parker sat down in one of the chairs and put her face in her hands and cried. She couldn't loose her kids. She didn't know if she'd survive it if she lost them. The things her mom said were right though. She does do those things but not deliberately. After a while it just became like a system. Last Saturday at the park had been the first time in a long time that she'd spent with her kids. It had been great being outside and playing with them, feeding the ducks, and pushing them on the swings. But once again, she let her own needs go before her kids and after that Saturday everything went back to normal. Parker looked up and out of the window across from her. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath before returning to the kitchen.

"OK guys, come on. Time to go home." She announced picking Potter up off of the stool and kissing him on the head before setting him on the floor and sending him to the front door to get his school things. Piper done the same to Phoenix and she watched as her long curly ponytail bounced on her back as she ran after her brother. Without another look at Piper, she turned and headed out of the kitchen to help her kids into the car.

------------------------------

Parker sighed and turned to look at her clock. It was after three in the morning and she hadn't slept at all. Her mom's words kept ringing in her ears. 'She wouldn't really take them away. Would she?' She stood up and walked down the hall, peeking into Potter's room to make sure he was ok. She smiled a little shen she saw her son. His small body layed spread out in the middle of his small child's bed. He was covered up to his chin and his blonde hair was laying sprayed across his flawless face. Her smile turned into a frown of concern as she heard small whimpers coming from her daughters room. She quickly walked to Phoenix's door and opened it. Her heart broke when she saw her daughter sitting up in her bed and huddled into a tiny ball at the head of it, tears falling freely down her face.

Parker walked over to her and went to grab her daughter into a hug, to comfort her, but Phoenix pushed her away and turned her head to where her mother wasn't in her line of vision anymore. Parker almost started crying herself as she grabbed her daughters chin and turned her face to look at her. She held her face gently wiping at the salty tears that fell from her chocolate brown eyes with her thumb. She kissed her daughter on the forhead and pulled her daughter into her lap and held her close, running her fingers through her long hair and kissing her head before laying the side of her chin against her daughters forehead. "I am so sorry." Parker repeated over and over gripping her daughter tighter as the seconds passed. Her daughters just continued to sob, attempting to push out of her mother's grasp every few moments. That just caused Parker to tighten her grip on her and start rocking slightly.

After a few minutes, Phoenix calmed down a little. Parker, who had maneuvered herself and her daughter to where Phoenix was laying on top of her and she was laying with her back against her daughters headboard still holding her tight, wiped her tear stained cheek with her thumb. "Baby, tell mommy what's wrong." Parker requested, she guessed she already knew what was wrong but she also knew that her little girl needed to talk about it.

"You don't care." The five-year-old mumbled. She had given up fighting her mom on the hug but wouldn't hug her back, she just kept her arms wrapped around herself.

"Don't say that. I love you more then anything sweetheart. I know I don't show you as much as I should but that doesn't make it any less true. Mommy's gonna change though sweetie. I need to talk to you and your brother and your daddy together first but I'm gonna change baby. I'm gonna fix it. I promise." Parker vowed to her eldest child, kissing her head.

Phoenix lifted her head to look at her mom suspiciously. "You sware?"

"It's not nice to sware sweetie but I do promise."

A smile slowly spread across Phoenix's face and she hugged her mom tightly. Parker sat up and hugged her back just as tightly and heard Phoenix yawn into her hair. She smiled and pulled back gently. "Sweetie, why don't you go back to sleep. We'll talk about everything in the morning when your daddy gets here for breakfast. K?"

"K, but you gotta stay with me all night." Phoenix said grabbing Parker's hand and pulling her back down on the bed beside her. Parker smiled and picked Phoenix up and carried her down the hall and into Parker's bedroom. She layed Phoenix down and layed down next to her. Phoenix cuddled up to her mother and soon fell asleep. Parker fell asleep quickly after that and slept peacefully until 8 o' clock the next morning when she heard Potter and Dillon in the kitchen. She sat up in bed to see Phoenix still sleeping peacefully beside her. She kissed her cheek and got up out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

She walked in to see Dillon standing over the stove and flipping a peice of sausage in the frying pan with his left hand and a very sleepy looking Potter sat on his right hip facing the stove and wiping a tiny hand across his right eye trying to rid himself of the last bit of sleep. He turned his head towards her a slightly with an entention to lay it on his father's shoulder gently but he stopped and lifted his head back up when he saw her nad smiled at her. She smiled back yawning slightly and walked over and took him from his father. She kissed him on the cheek before taking him over to the table and sitting him down in his chair facing away from her and Dillon.

Parker smirked as she walked up behind Dillon and wrapped her arms around his waist and layed her head on his shoulder blade. He layed his right hand over her two that were laced around his waist. "How'd you sleep?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Horrible until I got Phoenix to come into my room and lay down with me. She's in there asleep now."

"What happened with you two anyway? Potter said she was mad at you." Dillon said flipping another peice of sausage on the pan with his left hand.

"I screwed up and forgot about her Parent's Day yesturday that I promised I'd go to." Parker said in an ashamed voice.

"Test?" was all Dillon asked pulling out of her arms and walking over to the sink to put the dirty pan in.

"Well, yeah I actually need to talk to you about some stuff." she told him. She knew he was mad at her now too. She also knew that she deserved it.

Nodding Dillon sighed and said, "OK, after breakfast."

Parker smiled at him a little and kissed him softly on the lips breifly before joining Potter at the table. Dillon looked over to see Phoenix standing in the doorway of the kitchen wiping the sleep out of her eyes with her fists. He smiled and walked over to her and bent down and picked her up and brought her over to sit next to her mother. Parker kissed Phoenix on the head as she helped her get her breakfast on a plate and start eating. Dillon helped Potter and they ate in silence until Potter was finished. He looked at Parker and goes, "Mommy, watcha need to talk about?"

Parker took a deep breath and straightened up in her chair a little. "I'm thinking of quiting school."

"What?" Dillon asked shocked.

"Mom said that if I didn't find a way to be there for them when they need me she's going to take them and I can't think of another way so I'm gonna quit. I may go back after they get older but not right now."

"Parker, you missed one day..."

Potter cut Dillon off by whispering, "She misses everyday."

Parker closed her eyes and took a deep breath and picked the little boy up out of his chair and into her lap, kissing his hair and leaving her chin up against his head. "Not anymore." she whispered back.

"Parker, how are you going to support them?" Dillon asked.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe if you moved in here, with all three of our jobs that we could pay the bills and stuff for this apartment."

Dillon smirked at her and nodded a little. There really wasn't nothing to think about. His apartment was a hell of a whole lot crappier then this one plus the twins and everything were there and it's closer to work.

Parker smiled at him. She didn't want to quit school but she wasn't going to give up the twins. The kids are more important.


	3. Anger and Blame

**Lovin' You Chapter 3-**

"Parker, go to work or something." Piper told her daughter. Ever since she quit school she'd been bugging the hell out of everybody.

"I'm not scheduled to work until around 3 and I have nothing else to do. The kids are at school and Dillon's at work." Parker complained, setting up on the counter of the Halliwell Manor Kitchen.

Piper felt extremely guilty. She had made Parker quit school and now she didn't know what to do with herself anymore. She turned around to face her daughter and walked over to her, placing her hands on the counter on each side of her. "Why don't we go find something to do? Get out of the house?" she suggested, hoping that she'd except so she could take it as a sign that she wasn't mad at her for what she said.

Parker shrugged. She wasn't mad at her persay. She just couldn't help but blame her mother for doing this. "What would we do?"

"Well we're in San Francisco, there's hundreds of things to do." Piper said wishing Parker would look her in the eye.

Parker shrugged, "OK, We'll go find something to do."

Piper smiled at her and stepped back, givine her enough room to jump off the counter. They grabbed jackets and purses and headed out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper and Parker set down at a table at the food court of the mall. They sat the food treys down on the table and their shopping bags down on the floor.

"Jeezes, this place is crowded today." Piper remarked, pushing a peice of graying brown hair behind her ear.

"Well it is Friday." Parker stated taking out her food and starting to eat.

Piper sighed, knowing that conversation wasn't going to happen. They finished their food and headed out of the mall, going back to the manor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parker finished signing the papers and waited for the twins to come out of the classroom. 'It's the end of the day, why do we have to sign them out anyway?' she questioned herself.

"Mommy!" she heard two voices shout behind her. She smiled and turned around to see the twins running toward her full speed. Potter's blonde hair was blowing to the side of his face and Phoenix's brunette curls were down and flying behind her.

Parker smiled and hugged them as they got to her. When they pulled back, she smiled and kissed Potter's forehead that was showing from his run and she combed his hair back the way it was suposed to be with her fingers. She stood up to her full height again before taking their hands and leading them out ot the car. Once everybody was bucketed in, she turned to look at them through her rear view mirrow. "So, how was school?"

"Good." "Fine." she heard at the same time. She automatically knew what was coming.

"It was good!" Phoenix insisted.

"It was fine!" Potter retorted.

"OK you two, that's enough. Phoenix, what made yours so special?" Parker asked, she usually just said fine and that was it.

"She gotta see her boyfriend." Potter teased his sister.

"What boyfriend?" Patker asked smirking.

"He's just a friend." Phoenix said glaring at Potter.

"Then why'd you kiss him?" he asked as Parker started helping him out of his car seat.

Parker stopped what she was doing and looked at Phoenix curiously, she wasn't sure if she liked this or not anymore. "I didn't kiss him, he kissed me on the cheek." Phoenix said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We'll talk about this later." Parker said quickly, opening the door to their apartment and walking inside.

The twins went into the living room and turned on cartoons, Parker went into her bedroom and started putting away the clothes she bought. When she was done, she changed into her work clothes and pulled her hair into a loose pony tail and walking into the living room. "OK, time to go to grandma's for a little while."

"Why?" Phoenix asked, she was kind of scared about how quickly she changed the subject.

Parker smiled at her and bent down to her level. "Mommy's gotta go to work butterfly. Daddy's gonna get you in a little while when he gets off work."

"OK." Phoenix said a little releived that her mommy wasn't mad at her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later it was Sunday, which in some families was church days, but in the wiccan heritage of Parker Halliwell's family Sunday is same gender day. Same gender day is when the parents spend quality time with the child of the same gender. Parker created same gender day a week after Dillon moved in. So, as usual, Dillon took Potter out and Parker was home with Phoenix.

Parker was in the kitchen cooking lunch and Phoenix was sitting at the table coloring in a coloring book.

"Mommy?" Phoenix said, sitting her crayon down and looking at mom.

"Yes?" Parker asked, looking at Phoenix from the stove.

"Are you gonna hate me forever?"

Parker looked at her shocked. "I don't hate you."

"You should." Phoenix claimed going back to her coloring.

"And why is that?" Parker questioned going over and bending down next to her daughter and pushing a peice of brown hair behind her ear.

"Cause I made you quit school." Phoenix said matter-of-factly, not looking up from her picture.

"Hey, look at me." Parker requested sliding Phoenix sideways in the chair to face her. Phoenix put the crayon down on top of the picture and looked at her mom. "That was not your fault. It was mine. I couldn't balance my time out between you guys and school so finally I just had to choose. I chose you because you are more important. I can go back to school if the time ever gets right but its not right now. I made the right decision. I know I did and I don't want you blaming yourself for something that is nobodys fault. You got me?"

Phoenix nodded, "Gotcha mommy." she said before wrapping her small arms around Parker's neck tightly. Parker hugged her closely back and kissed her on the head a few times before they pulled away from the embrace.

"Ok. You finish that picture, I'll finish lunch. Deal?" Parker reasoned.

"Deal." Phoenix repeated smiling and turning back to her coloring.

Parker sighed watching her a second before running her fingers through her daughter's hair gently before going back to her cooking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:I'm so sorry it took so long for the update. I was just wrapped up in trying to get my other story up and going that I sort of, kind of, maybe, possibly forgot about this one. bows head I hope none of you guys hate me or anything. I'm out of school for summer now so I should be updating more.**

**Also, sorry its so short, I've had most of it written for a while now, I've just been to lazy to type it. I've been racking my brain (however small it may be) for a while now trying to figure out what to add to this chapter but I couldnt think of anything so i'm just gonna post it as is. If you think of anything you'd like me to add i'll try to add it into another chapter whenever appropriate. Thank you,**

**Katie:)**


	4. Author's Note

**Lovin' You Chapter 4- Problems Arise**

Parker dropped the twins off at Piper's and went into work. Today she was working at a restaurant in the city not far from Phoebe's newspaper office. The restaurant, Fleur de Lys, was a popular place where the tips were great but it was always crowded. Parker was a waitress there twice a week on Fridays and Sundays. Fleur de Lys was a fancy place where all the waitors have to wear black pants, black shirts, and black shoes.

Parker hung another order up on the rack for the chef before heading back out to serve a customer. She was straightening her black apron as she looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. She stood staring for a few seconds before stuttering out, "uh, can I get you some drinks?"

"Coke." he commented back smirking.

Parker nodded and wrote it down. "and for everyone else?"

"I'll have a Diet Coke please." The elderly man to his left commented. Parker nodded and looked at the woman sitting across from him.

"Sweet tea, please." she requested. Parker wrote it down, smiled and walked away to get their drinks.

Parker was filling up his coke when he popped up beside her. "God, you scared me. What are you doing? Your not aloud back here." she said glaring at the stranger.

"Yeah, well I'm a dare devil." he commented smirking. "I'm Seth. You are?"

"Parker." she said slowly. She wanted to tell him she was taken but it just wouldn't come out.

"Working through college?" he questioned as she turned back to work.

"Not exactly." she commented vaguely. "It's complicated.'

"I'd like to try to figure it out sometime." he commented, walking back over to his table.

Parker took a deep breath before putting the drinks on a tray and carrying them over to the table. "So, you guys ready to order?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parker locked the door to the restaurant and said goodbye to the chef as she walked to her car. She groaned slightly when she saw Seth leaned up against her car smirking with his arms crossed. "Dude, I will call the cops." she voiced walking up to him.

"What's their names?" he asked.

Parker looked at him confused until she noticed the carseats in her backseat. "Thats none of your business." she snapped. "I'm calling the police." She then pulled out her cell phone just for him to take it away from her and start looking through it. "Hey buddy. Give me that back or I'll kick your ass and trust me, you don't want that."

He just smirked, handed it back, and started walking away. "See ya Parker." he commented walking away.

Parker stood looking at his back suspiciously until he got in his car and drove away. She got into her own car and pulled out, heading for the manor. Her phone went off and when she opened it she had a text message. '223 Pivrate Lane Apartment C-Seth'

Parker pulled up to a redlight where she was stuck between going straight to Pivrate Lane or right towards Prescott Street. The light turned green and Parker went straight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dillon knocked on the door to the Halliwell Manor at 10 o' clock. Piper had called earlier and said that she was expecting Parker to come get the kids at 9 but she never showed up. He had told her he'd be there soon and left for the manor. Leo opened the door and smiled at him slightly before letting him in. They went into the conservatory to see the twins asleep on the couch and Piper covering them up with a blanket. "Parker called around 8:30 and said she would be here soon. When she didn't show up I figured you would want to come get them."

Dillon smiled slightly and nodded before leaning down to pick Phoenix up. She rested her head on his shoulder and stayed asleep. Leo picked Potter up and he did the same. Piper kissed them both on the cheek before Leo orbed out with all four of them. Leo laid Potter down in his bed and covered him up before kissing his head and going into Phoenix's room to do the same. He told Dillon bye and orbed out.

Dillon cleaned up the house a little before taking a quick shower, putting on his pajamas and going back into the living room to watch TV.


	5. Problems Arise

**Lovin' You Chapter 4- Problems Arise**

Parker dropped the twins off at Piper's and went into work. Today she was working at a restaurant in the city not far from Phoebe's newspaper office. The restaurant, Fleur de Lys, was a popular place where the tips were great but it was always crowded. Parker was a waitress there twice a week on Fridays and Sundays. Fleur de Lys was a fancy place where all the waitors have to wear black pants, black shirts, and black shoes.

Parker hung another order up on the rack for the chef before heading back out to serve a customer. She was straightening her black apron as she looked up into a pair of bright blue eyes. She stood staring for a few seconds before stuttering out, "uh, can I get you some drinks?"

"Coke." he commented back smirking.

Parker nodded and wrote it down. "and for everyone else?"

"I'll have a Diet Coke please." The elderly man to his left commented. Parker nodded and looked at the woman sitting across from him.

"Sweet tea, please." she requested. Parker wrote it down, smiled and walked away to get their drinks.

Parker was filling up his coke when he popped up beside her. "God, you scared me. What are you doing? Your not aloud back here." she said glaring at the stranger.

"Yeah, well I'm a dare devil." he commented smirking. "I'm Seth. You are?"

"Parker." she said slowly. She wanted to tell him she was taken but it just wouldn't come out.

"Working through college?" he questioned as she turned back to work.

"Not exactly." she commented vaguely. "It's complicated.'

"I'd like to try to figure it out sometime." he commented, walking back over to his table.

Parker took a deep breath before putting the drinks on a tray and carrying them over to the table. "So, you guys ready to order?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Parker locked the door to the restaurant and said goodbye to the chef as she walked to her car. She groaned slightly when she saw Seth leaned up against her car smirking with his arms crossed. "Dude, I will call the cops." she voiced walking up to him.

"What's their names?" he asked.

Parker looked at him confused until she noticed the carseats in her backseat. "Thats none of your business." she snapped. "I'm calling the police." She then pulled out her cell phone just for him to take it away from her and start looking through it. "Hey buddy. Give me that back or I'll kick your ass and trust me, you don't want that."

He just smirked, handed it back, and started walking away. "See ya Parker." he commented walking away.

Parker stood looking at his back suspiciously until he got in his car and drove away. She got into her own car and pulled out, heading for the manor. Her phone went off and when she opened it she had a text message. '223 Pivrate Lane Apartment C-Seth'

Parker pulled up to a redlight where she was stuck between going straight to Pivrate Lane or right towards Prescott Street. The light turned green and Parker went straight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dillon knocked on the door to the Halliwell Manor at 10 o' clock. Piper had called earlier and said that she was expecting Parker to come get the kids at 9 but she never showed up. He had told her he'd be there soon and left for the manor. Leo opened the door and smiled at him slightly before letting him in. They went into the conservatory to see the twins asleep on the couch and Piper covering them up with a blanket. "Parker called around 8:30 and said she would be here soon. When she didn't show up I figured you would want to come get them."

Dillon smiled slightly and nodded before leaning down to pick Phoenix up. She rested her head on his shoulder and stayed asleep. Leo picked Potter up and he did the same. Piper kissed them both on the cheek before Leo orbed out with all four of them. Leo laid Potter down in his bed and covered him up before kissing his head and going into Phoenix's room to do the same. He told Dillon bye and orbed out.

Dillon cleaned up the house a little before taking a quick shower, putting on his pajamas and going back into the living room to watch TV.


	6. MotherDaughter Messups

**Lovin' You Chapter 5-Mother/Daughter Mess-Ups**

Parker knocked on teh door to apartment C. She knew she shouldn't be there. Piper was expecting her at the manor any minute. _I won't be here long _she thought, _I'll tell him to leave me alone and I'll leave. _

The door opened and Seth smiled at her before stepping to the side and letting her in. Parker stepped into the apartment and looked around. The couch was suede and had a matching chair not far from it. There was a table in the middle that was dark brown with four differently designed boxes in the top. There was wood flooring and he had a dark brown cabinet against one wall that clearly had a TV in it. There was also a nice kitchen to the left and two doors on the right. There was a play area set up toward the right and a play pen next to the couch. Parker looked at it intrigued.

"Follow me." he commented holding out his hand. Parker took it and he lead her into the bedroom on teh left. Inside was a cherry wood colored bedroom suite. There was a dresser in the corner, a toybox at the end of a toddler bed decorated in pink dinosaurs, a cherry colored crib was against the opposite wall. A little girl with blonde hair was asleep in teh toddler bed and another little girl around two months old was laying in the crib wriggling around. "Go ahead." he commented seeing how she clearly was itching to pick her up.

Parker walked over slowly and picked up the baby gently, resting her in the crook of her arm. Parker carried her back over toward Seth. "What's their names?"

"The one your holding is Nakeah and the one asleep is Bayleigh." he smiled and smoothed the babies silky black hair down on her head as Parker rocked her gently. "Ok,Keah, bed time, lets let go of the pretty lady."

Only then did Parker realise that the baby had wrapped her hand up in her shirt. She handed her to Seth and he laid her back down. After laying her down, Seth walked back over to Parker and took her hand, leading her back into the living room and pulling her down on the couch next to him. "Your turn." he commented.

"My daughters name is Phoenix and my sons is Potter." Parker said proudly.

"What's with the P's?" he questioned.

"Family tradition. My mom is Piper and my aunts are Phoebe and Paige."

"Wow."

"It goes on past that but I'll stop there." she voiced, smirking.

"So, what about their dad?"

"Dillon lives with us and our relationship is good. What about their mom?"

"She left about a year ago. Right after Nakeah was conceived. She came back after she was born, handed her to me, and left. Haven't heard anything from her since and I don't want to." he told her calmly.

Parker nodded and slightly sympathetically. Seth leaned in and kissed her and before she knew it she was making out with him on his couch. After a while, he stood up and lifted her up bridal style and carried her into his bedroom and shut the door.

Parker woke up to find herself laying naked in a strange bed. She sat up holding the sheet to herself trying to focus on teh sound that woke her but clearly hadn't woken Seth. She got up and dressed before heading into the room next door and she saw Bayleigh trying to calm Nakeah down through the bars of her crib. Parker bent down next to her. "Hey, Can I help?"

Bayleigh stood looking at her suspiciously but gave no objection as she stood up and looked down at the infant. She changed her diaper before lifting her up and extending her hand out to Bayleigh. The toddler hesitantly took it and she lead her into the kitchen where she laid the baby down in a basinette next to the table and helped Bayleigh up into her booster seated chair. "Who usually eats first? You or her?" Parker asked Bayleigh as she tucked a blonde curl behind the little girls ear.

"Her. Daddy feeds her while he makes breakfast."

"Well how about you help me make breakfast and then while your eating I'll feed your sister."

Bayleigh nodded and let Parker help her down from her chair.

Parker got out the eggs and biscuits and bacon before getting out a skillet and a baking pan. She pulled one of the chairs from the table over and let Bayleigh stand on it. "Ok, you get to put the biscuits on this pan. OK?"

Bayleigh nodded and Parker opened the biscuits and handed them to her after spraying the pan so they wouldn't stick. She then started making scrambled eggs and bacon. "So, how old are you Bayleigh?"

"Three."

"Really? Well I have a set of twins a little bit older then you."

"Cool." she said slightly excited.

Parker smiled at her and leaned over and checked on Nakeah real quick before gtting Bayleigh out a small plate of eggs and bacon and pulled the biscuits out of the oven. Bayleigh sat eating while Parker fed Nakeah her bottle. Seth walked in wearing pajama bottoms and sat on the other side of the table and made himself a plate. He smiled at Parker slightly as she burped the baby and laid her down in her basinette again.

Parker glanced over at the clock and her eyes widened. "Crap. I gotta go." she said standing up and making sure she had everything that was hers.

Seth stood up and followed her to the door. "Text me or something ok?" he questioned, kissing her one last time. Parker just nodded and left.

Parker pulled into the parking lot outside her and Dillon's apartment and quickly went in hoping they'd slept in. She was all the way into the kitchen before she noticed Dillon asleep on the couch.

She sighed and quickly went and took a shower and put her pajamas on before going back and nudging him gently. "Hmm, what?" he groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey honey. It's time to get up." she said, smiling slightly.

"Where were you?" he questioned sitting up.

"We need to talk but not now. Wait until we take the kids to mom's."

"How did you know they were here?"

"I sensed them." Parker said simply, heading into Phoenix's room where the kids were playing.

"Oh, I'll get them ready. You just go, sit down or something." he commented.

"Dillon, I can do..."

"No, just... go."

Parker nodded and walked back into the living room. She understood why he was mad, she would be to, but there's not reason to keep her from her kids.

"Mommy!" Phoenix shouted running at her. Parker grinned adn hugged her when she got to her. "We fell asleep at Gramma's last night."

"You did? Did you have fun?"

"Yeah, Potter made Grampa falled. Gramma laughed." Phoenix explained, sitting in her mom's lap. "He was OK though."

"Well good, I'm sorry I didn't come get you. I missed you though." Parker admitted.

"Where'd you go?" Potter questioned, coming over to stand next to her. She wrapped her arm around him and hugged him to her side.

"Baby, I was at work and someone at the restaurant needed my help with something and it ran a little later then I expected."

"Really?" Dillon questioned, unconvenced.

"I wouldn't lie to my son, Dillon." Parker said back.

Dillon nodded and sent the kids back in there to play and he stood in front of her. "Wouldn't lie my ass. Who were you with last night? Who is he?"

"How did you know it was a guy?"

Dillon just shook his head, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" she questioned, fearfully.

"Well, you clearly don't want me. So I'm gone."

"Dillon that's not what happened."

"Then what happened?" he shouted turning to face her. She could see the hurt in his eyes as he glared at her.

"He wouldn't leave me alone. He was standing at my car when I got off and when I got my cell out to call the cops he took it and did something to it. I was on my way to the manor when he text me and gave me his address. I was just going to tell him to leave me alone but we started talking about our kids and everything just kinda went from there." Parker pleaded. "Please, Dillon, just don't leave."

"Why not? You cheated on me."

"Honey, please, just let us at least try to make it work."

"We've tried Parker. We've tried for years. Clearly it's not working." He stated walking away from her. "I'll call later about the kids." Dillon then left the apartment, slamming the door as he went.

Parker sank down onto the couch and cried. She couldn't believe she was loosing him now. Phoenix and Potter both slowly walked into the room. They had heard their dad shout and had come to see what was going on. Potter walked over and wrapped an arm around his mom's neck, resting his head against hers. Phoenix climbed up into her lap and rested back against her. "Mommy? What does cheated mean?" Potter asked quietly.

"Don't worry buddy. It's just something that is very bad and very hurtful."

"You hurt daddy?" Phoenix questioned.

"I didn't mean to honey. I love your daddy very much. I'd never hurt him intentionally. Now, come on. Mommy needs to talk to gramma." Parker got the twins dressed and got them in the car. She had just turned down Prescott Street when her phone went off. She opened it up and saw that it was a text from Seth. She shut it without looking at it and pulled into her mom's driveway. "Ok, dudes, lets go." She got them out of the car and held both of their hands as she walked up the stairs to the door. She took a deep breath and walked in. She heard movement in the sunroom and walked in to see Piper and Leo in a very inappropriate position. "Oh, god." Parker shouted turning around and putting her hands over the twins eyes. She heard the jingle of Leo orbing out. "Ok, new plan kids, lets leave and mommy'll talk to gramma never, ever again."

"Parker, wait!" Piper requested, following her to the door. Parker just shivered disquestedly, but turned to face her, giving her a horrible look of disquest. "Don't look at me that way, I didn't do that to you when you screwed everything up and got pregnant at fifteen, so you have no right..." Piper stopped when she noticed the twins were there. Phoenix, who was now hiding behind her mother, quickly threw her shield up, repelling Piper back into the living room. Piper got back up and walked over and bent down next to Phoenix, making sure she wasn't touching the shield. "Honey, please. I didn't mean it that way I just didn't want your mommy mad at me anymore."

Phoenix's purple dome never faltered and Parker bent down and lifted her up. "Now, butterfly, you gotta put it down so we can leave, OK?"

Phoenix burried her head in Parker's neck and put the shield down. Potter hugged tighter around Parker's belly. parker didn't give Piper another glance as she walked the kids back out to the car and buckled them in before driving away.


	7. Extended Love

**Lovin' You Chapter 6-Extended Love.**

Two months later, Parker still wouldn't answer the phone when her mom called, the twins were confused why Dillon was gone, and the twins' fifth birthday was coming up and Parker was undecided about what to do. They were having a party at the park and the kids from their school were coming but she wasn't sure if she should invite her mom and dad. She knew they missed their grandparents but after what her mother said she wasn't sure if she could pretend to forgive her so easily.

Parker was cleaning up Phoenix's room when the phone rang and she answered without looking. "Hello?"

"Hunny, don't hang up." Piper's voice drifted through the receiver. Parker didn't hang up but she didn't reply. "I just wanted you to listen, I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I love those kids, you know that, and I love you. I didn't mean to insult you or my grandchildren." Piper took a deep breath and waited as Parker stayed quiet. "Please say something."

"I can't talk about this right now. I'm cleaning." she said shortly.

"Can I come help?" Piper asked hopefully.

"If you were to show up, I can't be rude and send you away." Parker said truthfully.

"Ok, I love you." Piper said and sighed when Parker hung up without saying anything. Parker went back to cleaning and ten minutes later someone knocked on her door. She slowly went over and opened the door and there stood Bayleigh with Nakeah in her carseat sitting next to her. "Bayleigh, hunny, what are you doing here?" Parker questioned letting her in and picking up the carseat.

"Daddy brought us. He said to give you this." she said handing her an envelope.

Parker sat the carseat down and took the envelope and opened it to find a letter. She unfolded it and started reading:

_Parker,_

_All Bayleigh's been able to talk about since you left is you. I want you to know that I do love my girls, I just can't take care of them the way I wanted them took care of. Every little girl needs a mom and your the best I've ever seen. With Dillon, I know you can give them the life I wanted them to have. Enclosed are you copies of the guardianship papers. I've already signed them. Your probably wondering why I was so brought on by you. I know your a Halliwell. I know your a witch. I was to. Well, half anyway, from my dad. The girls are half but I know you'll treat them just as you treat your full blooded magical children. Never resent them for the way I've done this and don't try to find me. I won't be anywhere from now on. Tell the girls I love them. _

_Love Always, _

_Seth_

Parker stood shocked and read through it a few more times before she turned to the papers. He had legally given her custody of his kids. Parker folded the papers back up and turned to look back at the girls. Nakeah was still asleep in her carseat and Bayleigh was sitting polietly on the couch. Parker sat down next to her. "Well, Bayleigh, I guess I'm your new mommy." Bayleigh nodded slightly and started chewing on her bottom lip. "Did daddy leave your stuff in his apartment?"

"Yeah, he said you could use magic to get it." she said wriggling slightly on the couch.

Parker nodded thinking about what she would do now, giving them up was out of the question, she couldn't do that. She was so deep in thought that she jumped when the door was knocked on. She got up from the couch and lifted Bayleigh up onto her hip. "OK, sweetie, lets go get the door."

Parker opened the door, with Bayleigh rested on her hip, and Piper raised her eyebrows when she saw the little girl. "Hi."

"Hi." Bayleigh greeted back.

"Uhh, Parker, hunny, is there something you haven't told me?" she questioned coming into the apartment.

"Parker's our new mommy." Bayleigh told her as Parker gently sat her down in the floor when Nakeah woke up crying.

Piper watched with wide eyes as her daughter lifted the three month old baby from the carseat. Parker craddled the baby against her as she handed her mom the papers. "What are you going to do with them?"

"What do you mean? I'm going to raise them." Parker countered as if her mom was crazy.

"Hunny, four kids is..."

"Out."

"Excuse me?"

"If all your going to do is tell me how I'm messing your life up, I want you out of my house. I don't care what effects this could have on you because all I need to know is that these magical kids are safe and I can't think of a safer place then in this family."

Piper looked at her daughter closely and knew that she meant it. "What can I do to help?"

"You can watch them while I orb over and get their stuff." Parker commented, handing the infant to Piper. Piper nodded as Parker orbed away.

Piper sat down and studied the kids. Bayleigh had long blonde curls and piercing blue eyes and looked small and innocent like any three year old should. Nakeah was tiny and tall and had a small amount of silky black hair that was starting to fade to blonde and had the same blue eyes as her sister. _How could anyone abandon their kids?_ Parker orbed in, snapping her out of her thoughts, with basically everything the kids own. "What are you going to do with them?"

"Bayleigh can share with Phoenix and the baby will stay in my room with me." she stated, putting Nakeah's premade bottles in the fridge.

"What are you going to do when she gets older? You can't just expect her not to get older and notice when you and Dillon..." Piper shivered disquested at the conversation.

Parker glared at her. "You didn't really take that into consideration."

"How was I suposed to know you were coming over? It's not like you called to inform us that you were safe, let alone coming to visit."

"Didn't look like you were too worried." she shot back.

"I know, but I was. That's how it started, he was trying to calm me down because my pacing was driving him crazy." Piper sighed and layed the baby down in the playpen that Parker just orbed in and walked over to Parker and held her shoulders to make her look at her. "I didn't mean for you to come. If I would have known we wouldn't have been... doing what we were. What would make you think that I wouldn't worry about you?"

"You didn't seem so worried when you were screaming at me. I felt like a teenager again and if you had any clue about how I felt when I was a teenager you'd know how scary that is."

"Baby, you wouldn't let me know. All you did was push me away and that worried me to no end." Piper pulled her into a tight hug. "Hunny, I love you and I know you as much as you'll let me know. I love those kids and I know you know that I do."

"Do you know everything?" Parker questioned.

"Almost." Piper commented, smirking. "I'm still trying to figure you out though, but I will, trust me."

"Good, 'cause I don't think I can raise four kids by myself."

Piper gently pulled away from the hug. "By yourself?" she questioned curiously.

"Dillon left, right before I went to your place actually."

"Oh, Hunny. What happened?" Piper questioned sincerely.

"I cheated on him." she whispered and nodded as Piper's eyes widened. "With Bayleigh and Nakeah's dad."

"Why?"

"I don't know, honestly."

"Parker, you know better then that."

"I didn't mean for it to happen, it just... did."

Piper sighed and turned back to the stuff Parker had just orbed in. "How about I trade you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, with it just me and your dad we don't need all the room that the manor has. You on the other hand do need it."

"Really?" Parker questioned.

"Yeah, but you can't quit your jobs either I can watch the baby while you work."

Parker nodded, "Deal."

Piper smiled and turned back to the baby and picked her back up. "Your Aunt Phoebe's gonna eat you up. Yeah she will. Don't worry though, she tried to eat your mommy when she was little like you too but I stopped her, don't worry." she said to the baby who just stared at her with interest and then smiled.

Parker smiled and lifted Bayleigh back up and kissed her cheak. "OK, time to get moving."

"Parker that'll take days." Piper commented.

"Not my way." she commented back smirking. She sat Bayleigh back down and closed her eyes. Take a deep breath, she held out her hands and flicked her wrist and all of her and the kids stuff orbed to the manor and all of Piper and Leo's stuff orbed there.

"Now that was cool." Bayleigh commented as Parker grinned at her and lifted her back up.

"Now that was personal gain." Piper quipped.

"Screw the elders." Parker commented smiling.

"God your too much like me for you own good."

"Now mother would you like me to change? Be more like Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige maybe?"

"No, you stay the way you are." Piper said back smiling.

Parker grinned. "Well, I gotta go get the twins. I'm meeting Dillon at the bay bridge. Would you mind taking these two to the manor?"

Piper nodded and put Nakeah in her carseat and lifted it up after straping her in safely. "Meet you there." she commented grabbing Bayleigh's hand and heading toward her car. Parker sighed and orbed to the bridge.

Parker stood on one of the Bay Bridge watching as Dillon and the twins appeared in a swirl of purple light. She grinned and lifted Potter up. "Hey, I've got a surprise for both of you."

"Really? What is it?" Phoenix questioned excitedly.

"You'll just have to see." Parker then looked up at Dillon. "Call later to set up another time to see them ok?"

Dillon nodded. "Definantly." Parker smiled at him softly before orbing him back to his house and orbing back to the manor to her new house and new family.

**A/N:** That's the last chapter. Sorry if i didn't finish it off as you'd like but i've just not got time to work on it regularly so i decided that this would be a good place to stop.


End file.
